Shattered
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: AJ makes a huge mistake,can he get Elizabeth back?
1. Chapter 1

Fair warning i do not like carly and i never will,so if you are a fan of hers you are not going to like this story.

It is the morning after the slore gets laid,again.

AJ wakes up in his bed,trying to even remember how he got there,the last thing he remembers is yelling at Elizabeth on the phone after hearing Nikolas answer her phone and say that Elizabeth was in the shower and could he call back,as he moved to sit on the side of the bed he felt movement behind him and turned around to see his worst nightmare looking back at him.

"Good morning sunshine"Carly said with a smile.

"No,no,tell me we didn't"AJ said as he looked at himself under the cover and he had nothing on,he could tell carly didnt either.

"Well its nothing something i want to remember but yes we did"Carly says.

"I think i'm going to be sick"AJ said,actually feeling sick.

"Is that the thanks i get for helping you not drink last night"Carly said.

"I would rather of been stone cold drunk then to sleep with you,why didnt you call someone,anyone to get me home"AJ said not believing he had done this again.

"I just brought you home and you kissed me and do i need to draw you a picture"Carly said.

"Look this was a mistake,and lets just forget this ever happened"AJ said as he got out of bed and put on his pants.

"Its not like i'm going to be putting it in the paper"Carly said as she sat up in bed.

"I need a long hot shower to get your filth off me"AJ said as he looked around for his shirt.

"You know you loved it"Carly said as just then AJ's bedroom door opened and AJ turned around to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Elizabeth i can explain"AJ said,not believing she was here.

"Save it,i can figure it out for myself,i'm such an idiot for coming over here to apologize to you,to ask you for another chance and you sure didn't waste any time hooking up with her,tell me were you two together from your kiss at the metro court"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth,no,last night i was upset over loosing you,i heard Nikolas say that you were in the shower and could i call back later"AJ said.

"Yes i have already straightened Nikolas out for answering my phone,but you,you know what you two deserve each other"Elizabeth said as she stormed out.

"Elizabeth wait"AJ said as he ran after Elizabeth,she was quick for a tiny thing,she was already out the door before he even got to the stairs,he ran into Monica at the foot of the stairs.

"AJ was that Elizabeth running out the door"Monica asked.

"Mom i don't have time,i have to catch her"AJ said as he ran outside,barefoot and no shirt,only wearing his jeans,he was almost to her car when she spun away he watched her leave and went back to the mansion,slamming the door as he walked back in.

"AJ i would like an explanation"Monica said.

"Mom last night me and Elizabeth got into a fight and she said things were over with us and i"AJ started to say as just then Carly walked down stairs,giving AJ his shirt.

"What is she doing here"Monica demanded to know.

"Oh you didn't tell her,we hooked up last night"Carly said.

"AJ HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID"Monica said as she slapped her son across the face.

"Mom i know,i was so upset over loosing Elizabeth i almost had a drink last night and thats when Carly found me and brought me back here"AJ said.

"And you just had to have your paws on him again,GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BITCH"Monica screamed at carly as carly started to walk to the door and made a motion of "call me " to AJ.

"AJ i don't understand how you could bring that banshee back into this house"Monica said.

"Mom its sorta a blur to me,and now Elizabeth knows and she's never going to forgive me"AJ said.

"What happened to you two"Monica said.

"We had gotten into it at Kelly's over Nikolas,and i stuck my foot in my mouth to her and she said there was nothing else between us and i just lost it,i went to the metro court and wanted to get drunk and carly showed up and stopped me and then"AJ said,disgusted with himself for touching carly again.

"Why didn't you come home or call me"Monica said.

"I don't know mom,i was so upset,i saw the hurt in her eyes yesterday and now its intensified after she walked in on me and carly"AJ said,not knowing what to do.

"AJ,carly,carly of all people,she hates Elizabeth so much and vice versa"Monica said.

"I know mom,i need to go find Elizabeth and try to make her understand"AJ said.

"Good luck AJ,and don't expect her to want to talk to you right now or be resonable about it"Monica said as AJ nodded and went upstairs to take a hot shower and rinse his mouth out with plenty of mouthwash,he gets into new clothes and asks Alice to take all the sheets and pillows and burn them,he also asks Alice to have the room disinfected,alice looks at him strangely but agrees he tries calling Elizabeth but she doesn't answer,he leaves her a voicemail begging her to please answer and let him try to explain,finally he leaves the mansion and drives over to General Hospital,he arrives on her floor,he doesn't see her there instead he sees Felix,he walks over to him.

"Felix have you seen Elizabeth"AJ asks.

"As if i would ever tell you,after hearing your speech to Queen Elizabeth i thought you were special,but i learn that you are very much like everyone else,so i suggest you take your Quartermaine ass out of here and find someone else to get laid by"Felix says as he give him the hand and walks turns and heads back to the elevator,knowing Felix would not listen to him,not that he really blames him,he tries calling her again,but this time his phone call is blocked,he gets back to his car and drives by her house not seeing her car there and then he heads walks into the living room,where Monica is on the phone,she hurridly hangs up.

"Any luck"Monica said.

"None,she is not at home and Felix is not going to help me,not that i can say i blame him much"AJ said,sitting on the couch with his head in his hands,truly wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.

"AJ give her some time,she might come around,she is too upset right now"Monica said,going over to her son and putting her arm around him.

"She is never going to forgive me for this,my feelings are so strong for her and i can't believe i did this to her"AJ said.

"Well you two were not together when it happened and"Monica started to say.

"That doesn't help me now,she came here and was going to ask for my forgiveness and ask for another chance and now i have thrown that away"AJ said as just then Monica's phone rung,she went over to get it.

"Hello"Monica said.

"Elizabeth listen i'm so sorry about everything i"Monica said as AJ upon hearing his mom say her name ran over to Monica and grabbed the phone out of his mom's hands.

"Elizabeth please let me explain i know i screwed up"AJ said.

"If you don't give Monica back the phone i'm hanging up,i don't want to hear your voice ever again"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth please"AJ said as Elizabeth made good on her promise and hung up.

"Elizabeth,Elizabeth"AJ said to a empty phone,he handed it back to Monica.

"She hates me"AJ said.

"AJ,you have to give her time,her hurt is speaking right now"Monica said as then her phone rung again,she answered it quickly.

"Elizabeth i promise AJ is not going to talk right now,matter of fact would you like to have someone to talk to i will be glad to come and talk to you"Monica said.

"I see,i hate to loose you,you're one of the best nurses GH has,but i understand and i will give you any references you need,i just wished you would think about it for a few days,before you make any final decision"Monica said as she hung up shortly.

"Mom what was that about"AJ asked,fearing what she was about to say.

"Elizabeth is leaving GH,she is transferring to Mercy hospital and wants me to give her a reference,i told her to think about this before she makes any final decision"Monica said.

"She's leaving because of me"AJ said.

"AJ why dont you get something to eat,you look horrible"Monica said.

"Mom i can't eat right now,i can't think,i"AJ said as tears came to his eyes,the first time since Edward died,Monica hugged her son,knowing how this was tearing him apart.

Across town,in the park,Elizabeth sat in an empty boxcar,thinking about how her life had went from this time in her life,to what it was now,she made a pack with herself she would never again get her hopes up for another man,her boys were going to be her life,she was going to transfer to Mercy and start her life over again,this time no one was going to give her hope just to have it come shattering down again.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Just for the record i'm only writing this story to get my anger out,i had to stop writing the last story,i'm going to write this one in a very demeaning way to carly,again if you like carly this is not the story for you,thanks everyone for the reviews.

The next morning Elizabeth went to General Hospital,she was emptying her locker when Felix walked into the the locker room.

"Uh doing a little spring cleaning are we"Felix asked.

"Nope,i'm leaving"Elizabeth said as she turned around.

"Leaving?Why? because of AJ?"Felix asked.

"Its just time for me to get a fresh start,i'm starting tomorrow at Mercy,being here will remind me of AJ,his mom works here and he will be around too much,so i asked for transfer"Elizabeth said.

"I don't blame you in one sense but i don't think you should just let him run you off,stand up for yourself and don't let him turn your life around"Felix said.

"Felix i know what you are saying,but its just going to be easier if i'm not here,less likely to run into him or that skank,Felix she has made my life hell,she has always hated me,she tried to damnest to get Jason to stop caring about me,she ran me down whenever she could and this is coming from the person who slept with her own mother's husband,i so don't need this in my life"Elizabeth said.

"I didn't know the history between you and Mrs. Jax but she just became on my ish list,do you think she planned this"Felix said.

"I don't know and i don't care,AJ can worry about that"Elizabeth said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey,hey come here to Nurse Felix"Felix said as he hugged Elizabeth.

"I just thought he had changed,me and him had a fall out over Nikolas and he even brought up how i cheated on lucky with Nikolas,which was uncalled for so i told him we were over and that he had not changed and i left,then AJ called my phone and Nikolas answered and said something to AJ and then i tried talking to AJ and he went off on me sleeping with Nikolas so i get into it with Nikolas and then i set things straight with Nikolas and i realize that Nikolas was lying to me,so i go to AJ to apologize and try to set things right between us and i see him and that slut,so once again i get left out in the cold"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you want to go get a drink"Felix said.

"No,i just need to get out of here,my boys are going to camp for the next 4 weeks and i want to spend some time with them i'm going to take them to the park and focus on them"Elizabeth said.

"Well anytime you need Nurse Felix you call me"Felix said as they hugged one last time and then Elizabeth took her boys to the park,they were playing soccer while she watched,she was lost in just watching them,she didn't hear footsteps till they were behind her.

"Elizabeth"AJ said.

"Get away from me AJ,go back to your whore"Elizabeth said trying to keep her voice down so her boys didn't hear her.

"Elizabeth please,let me explain"AJ said,his eyes pleading with her to listen to him.

"I have heard enough of your lies AJ,i hope you got your kicks in fooling around with me to go to her,you said how much you cared about me,but it was all a lie"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth it was not a lie,i thought i had lost you and i punished myself in the worst way possible,i was going to drink and she stopped me and"AJ said as he looked down at the ground,he couldn't bare to look in her eyes right now.

"And you screwed each other,well i hope it was worth it,i really do"Elizabeth said as she glanced to make sure her boys were ok.

"I don't even remember it,Elizabeth i care about you so much,our relationship is the only relationship where i truly cared about someone and i know you cared about me to,you wouldn't be this angry with me if you didn't care,even through all the hurt,i know you still care"AJ said with tears in his eyes.

"I cared enough to let you into my life,i cared enough to share very personal shames that i felt,the mistakes i made,but you through all that back in my face"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i didn't mean it like it came out,i meant i didn't trust Nikolas to be around you because it didn't stop him from going after his own brother's girl"AJ said.

"But you should of trusted me AJ,i believed in you,i believed you when you told me what happened when you kissed carly awhile back,now look at how foolish i look"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i feel horrible,i hit rock bottom,loosing you"AJ said.

"Well you won't have to feel that way for long,i won't be around town much"Elizabeth said.

"My mom told me,Elizabeth you don't have to leave GH because of me,i won't go around there i promise,don't leave please,you got friends and family who need you here"AJ said.

"My family and friends are my business,not yours any longer,nothing i do is your business anymore,so just stay away"Elizabeth said as she started to walk away.

"Elizabeth,please don't go,Elizabeth I LOVE YOU"AJ said,those last three words just a little louder than the others,making Elizabeth stop in her tracks and turn around.

"That's your problem AJ,not mine,now run off and go mess with carly"Elizabeth said as she turned and walked to her boys,leaving AJ standing there,watching her and her boys,this could of been a day they all could of been at the park,as a family,but he let his insecurities play havoc with his life once again,how he wished he could turn back the hands of time,because he knew the one woman he would ever love had just walked away from him and he had himself to blame,he never should of went to Nikolas,he should of expressed his worries to Elizabeth,he should of went home instead of going for a drink,he knew he had hurt her badly because of the response from her after hearing him tell her that he loved her,there it was out,only a day late.

"Not having any luck are we"Carly said from behind AJ.

"What are you doing here"AJ said.

"Just watching you be the little boy you always have been"Carly said.

"Stay away from me,you disease filled WHORE!"AJ said.

"Hmm if i'm a disease filled whore,and you slept with me what does that make you"Carly said.

"Someone who regrets the day you were born"AJ said as he stormed off.

""Poor AJ,and poor little Elizabeth"Carly said with a smile as she walked off looking for the next guy she could get laid by,she wondered what Max was doing,or Sonny,or Milo,or Patrick.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon with her boys,taking them for ice cream,then they went home,she packed their bags for the summer campo,the boys looked forward to it,once she got them on the bus tomorrow she would report to mercy for her first day she got them settled in for bed she went down stairs and sat on the couch and took a few deep breaths,not believing how the last day had turned so dramatically,she kept seeing AJ and Carly and then remembering how AJ had said he loved her,she knew she wasn't in love with him,but she had feelings for him,even after he had said how she cheated on Lucky with Nikolas,that had started it and to see AJ after he had spent the night with Carly,what kind of person was she who would have feelings for someone who would hook up with someone that laid there and started to cry,she cried for what could of been,because she knew if they had worked they really could of had something really good between them,but not anymore,she could forgive a lot but not this,she was done being a doormat for men.

Across town at the Q mansion,AJ was in a spare bedroom,he swore he would never go into that room again,he had tried to call Elizbeth many times but she still had blocked his number,his mom had tried to give what encouragement she could but nothing helped. Was there anything he could do to even begin to make this right,he asked himself,he doubted it,He prayed that he could make amends for this,he laid there in his bed he kept seeing the hurt in her eyes,the hurt he put was the old AJ,not the AJ 2.0 as Elizabeth has called him that night at the Nurse's Ball,god how he wished he was back at that night,he could of told her his feelings. She had every right to judge him now,look what he had done,even though they were not together in her eyes he had cheated on her by betraying his feelings by sleeping with the whore Carly. He knew Elizabeth had been hurt many times,he had swore he wouldn't hurt her but he did,by hurting her he was hurting himself,he would go see his therapist in the morning and hopefully she could help him.

To be continued


End file.
